Patricia Tannis
Patricia Tannis ist ein nicht spielbarer Charakter, welcher eine wichtige Rolle in der Hauptstory von Borderlands spielt und auch in Borderlands 2 als Missionsgeberin vorkommt. Sie ist die führende Wissenschaftlerin auf dem Gebiet der Eridianer und der Kammer, weshalb sie in Missionen häufig zu Rat gezogen wird. Obwohl sie ein enormes Fachwissen besitzt, wird dies meist nur in einer merkwürdigen und seltsamen Weise präsentiert. Tannis hält viele ihrer Lebenssituationen mithilfe ihres ECHO-Geräts fest, um sie anschließend zu verstecken, woraufhin sie die Spieler mit bezahlten Missionen auf die Suche danach schickt. Erscheinung Tannis ist eine junge, schlanke Frau mit braunen, kurzen Haaren und cyanfarbenen Augen. Bei jedem ihrer Auftritte trägt sie bisher dieselbe zu ihrer Tätigkeit als Forscherin passende Kleidung. Dazu zählt eine Forscherbrille auf der Stirn, ein enges, graues T-Shirt mit leichtem Dekolleté und eine Art Lederweste, welche nur den Brustbereich bedenkt. Hinzukommt ein roter, mit Flicken versehene Überziehmantel, welchen sie offen trägt. Dieser reicht bis knapp über ihre Knie und ist lediglich am Kragen zugeschnürt ist sowie an der Taille locker zugeschnürt. Weiterhin trägt sie eine braune Arbeiterhose mit einem Ledergürtel und langen, braunen Stiefeln. Persönlichkeit Tannis wird als Person beschrieben, die sich an der Schwelle des Wahsinns und der Vernunft befindet. Sie wechselt des Öfteren abrupt das Thema in Gesprächen und scheint eine Art emotionale Verbundenheit zu ihrem ECHO-Gerät und zwei Stühlen entwickelt zu haben. Weiterhin wird in Borderlands 2 ersichtlich, dass sie sehr menschenscheu geworden ist, sogar so stark, dass ihr eine Blutader geplatzt ist, als jemand sie auf der Straße mit einem Hallo begrüßte. Verstärkt wird dieser Eindruck durch ihre sehr merkwürdigen, moralischen Ansichten, was sich häufig durch starkes, wissenschaftliches Interesse für schreckliche Menschenexperimente äußert. Tannis Verhalten nimmt in manchen Situationen sogar autistische Züge an, welche vergleichbar mit dem von Asperger-Erkrankten ist. Tatsächlich bekommt man in einer Missionsbeschreibung die Frage gestellt, wie so eine introvertierte Autistin in Sanctuary überleben könne. Dazu zählen eine Abhängigkeit von wiederkehrenden Abläufen und eine Komfortzone, soziale Inkompatibilität, emotionale Probleme und Schwierkeiten, Empathie auszudrücken, obwohl diese durchaus vorhanden zu sein scheint. Hinzukommt ihre erwähnenswerten Fähigkeiten als Forscherin und ihrer Hingabe für ihre Interessen, was nicht selten bei Autisten der Fall ist. Es muss jedoch beachtet werden, dass Tannis mehrere Trauma erlitten hat und einer langwierigen Isolation auf Pandora ausgesetzt war, was sie in vielen ihrer ECHO-Aufnahmen festhält. Das Aufnehmen dieser Logs haben ihren Zustand vermutlich noch verstärkt, weshalb vieles von dem Aufgenommenem stark übertrieben und unsicher wirkt. Hintergrund Patricia Tannis war eine bei der Dahl Coporation angestellte Forscherin, Wissenschaftlerin und Archäologin, welche mehr über die mysteriöse Kammer herausfinden sollte. So erkrankte sie während ihrer Forschungszeit an Psychosen, da sie der Unbarmherzigkeit Pandoras ausgesetzt war und viele ihrer Kollegen und Mitarbeiter sterben sah. Daraus resultierte, dass sie komplett gefühllos gegenüber Gewalt ist und sie ihrem ECHO-Rekorder eine Persönlichkeit gegeben hat. Während sie beispielsweise das ECHO-Netzwerk neu startet, sind die Anweisungen, die sie gibt, wie "als würde sie mit einem unsichtbaren Zellenpartner oder einer Ratte" argumentieren. Bei Tannis Vorstellung legt sie eine gewisse Arroganz an den Tag, welche sich um ihre Position als Forscher dreht und mit der sie des Öfteren impliziert, dass die Menschen, die sie umgeben, intellektuell nicht auf ihrem Level sind, ihre forschenden Kollegen miteinbezogen. Als Dahl sich von Pandora zurückzog, strichen sie die finanziellen Mittel für Tannis' Forschungen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist sie jedoch schon komplett besessen davon, die Kammer zu finden, weshalb sie selbst zur Fraktion der Banditen geht, um ihre Nachforschung weiterführen zu können. Nach mehreren Entdeckungen wird sie jedoch von den Banditen betrogen und zurückgelassen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt realisierte sie, dass sie ihr Camp aufgrund einer irrationalen Phobie nicht verlassen kann, weshalb sie die eigentliche Suche von den Kammerjägern ausführen lässt. Nachdem sie jedoch schlafwandelnd ihr Camp verlässt, erkennt sie, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hat, worauhin sie all ihre ECHO-Aufnahmen über ganz Pandora verteilt. Rollen und Wirken Borderlands Zum ersten Mal erfahren die Spieler während der ersten Mission in den Arid Badlands, bei der es um die Suche nach versteckten Logbüchern geht, von Tannis. Bei diesen Missionen sollen Aufnahmen, welche viele verschiedene Aufzeichnungen mit Informationen beinhalten und über die ganze Wildnis verteilt wurden, vom Spieler wiedererlangt werden. Diese von Tannis angefertigten Logbücher beinhalten größtenteils ihre Sorgen um ihre Forschung bezüglich der Kammer und visualiseren ihren zunehmenden, geistigen Verlauf Richtung Wahnsinn. Kurz nachdem man New Haven betreten hat und zu ihrer Ausgrabungsstätte in Rust Common West geht, findet auch das erste persönliche Treffen statt. Nachdem man ihr das Schlüsselfragment zeigt, welches sich vorher in Sledges Besitz befand, schickt sie die Kammerjäger los, um die restliche Fragmente zu finden. Während die Kammerjäger mit der Suche nach den restlichen Schlüsselfragmenten ist, wird Tannis von den Crimson Lance samt des Schlüsselfragments entführt. Der Komandant der Crimson Lance, Komandant Steele, behauptet, dass Tannis ihnen beigetreten und ihnen das Schlüselfragment freiwillig überlassen hat, was Tannis auch nicht abstreitet. Tannis erklärt später, dass Steele einen Plan hatte, um die Banditen von den Abenteurern ausschalten zu lassen, weshalb sie dabei mitspielt, weil sie sich vorstellen konnte, dass den Kammerjägern dies Spaß machen würde. Nach der Öffnung der Kammer können die Spieler zu Tannis, welche sich nun wieder bei ihrer Ausgrabungsstelle befindet, zurückkehren und den Kammerschlüssel gegen einen großzügige Belohnung in Form von Geld und Erfahrung eintauschen. Im DLC The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned fungiert sie als Missionsgeberin und bietet den Spielern die Mssion zur Suche nach dem Kürbiskopf-Monster an. Eine weitere Rolle spielt sie im vierten DLC, Claptrap's New Robot Revolution. Dieses Mal hat sie sich eine abgelegene Werkstatt eingerichtet, um die Tatarus Station zu überwachen. Sie erklärt, dass es ihre geheime Werkstatt ist und dass sie bei einem ihrer Projekte Hilfe gebrauchen kann. Nachdem die Spieler eine gewisse Anzahl von Claptrap-Komponenten gesammelt hat, enthüllt sie, dass es sich bei dem Projekt um die Erschaffung eines Abbilds ihrer selbst in Form eines Roboters handelt, damit sie dort nicht alleine ist. Borderlands 2 In den Ereignissen zwischen Borderlands und Borderlands 2 stiehlt Handsome Jack den Kammerschlüssel von Tannis, indem er ihre Stühle foltert, wozu einer zählt, für den sie Gefühle entwickelt hat. Er möchte den Kammerschlüssel mithilfe von Eridium aufladen und eine weitere Kammer öffnen, in der sich der Krieger befindet. Roland kontaktiert darauf Tannis und lädt sie ein, sich in Sanctuary niederzulassen. Getrieben vom Gedanken der Rache an Hyperion nimmt sie das Angebot an und lebt fortan im Erdgeschoss des Hauses, von dem aus Roland und die ehemaligen Kammerjäger das Vorgehen koordinieren. Trivia Tannis ist bekennende Musikhasserin. Sie bezeichnet sie als "unnütz und dumm" In Borderlands sowie Borderlands 2 gibt es Easter Eggs, bei denen sie auf einem Fisch reitet: Nummer 1http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDRnSWY8ohA und Nummer 2http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XjUNaLfF1w Tannis hat Crazy Earl mindestens einen Satz ihrer Unterwäsche gegeben Dr. Zed scheint eine gewisse Abneinung gegenüber Tannis zu besitzen, da diese, im Gegensatz zu ihm, einen Abschluss in Medizin besitzt Tannis glaubt, dass Speck für "Schleimer und Inzuchtbrut" ist Beim ersten relevanten Questdialog scheint sie mit dem Kammerjäger zu flirten: "Nach Stunden wissenschatlicher Ergüsse, die du dir nur in deinen Träumen oder meinem Bett - das Angebot steht, ausmalen könntest ..." Kategorie:Charaktere